Shattered Moon Part 11: Mask of Illusion
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Bya & Ren's son Takeshi is abducted and believed to have been killed. When his twin insists Takeshi is alive, the family sets out to find him...Bya/Ren Series #11 **WARNING CONTAINS MPREG** Skip this one if you don't like mpreg! Otherwise...Enjoy!
1. The Twin's Mission

**Mask of Illusion**

**(Just to be clear for anyone who didn't see the tag. This story includes an mpreg. Some people don't enjoy that, but others do. If you don't, you'll want to skip this story. If you don't mind, then enjoy…and be sure to review. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. They really do make a difference!)**

**Chapter 1: The Twins' Mission**

"Where are you two off to?" Renji called out flash stepping to catch up with Byakuya as he and Hajime headed for the garden gate.

Byakuya paused at the gate, watching as four-year-old Hajime stepped through and onto the pathway. He waited as Renji caught up, then slipped a hand into his and they followed the little boy through the forest, listening to the insect sounds and the soft scrape of their feet on the dirt trail.

"We're meeting Takeshi, Takeo and Chisaki at the waterfall," Byakuya said, watching Hajime run down the trail ahead of them, "It's our last chance to be together before the twins leave for Karakura Town."

Renji smiled.

"Their first field mission," he said, glancing at Byakuya, "hard to believe, huh?"

"Well, actually," said Byakuya, "I went on my first field mission at thirteen as well. Of course, I didn't have a twin sibling with me…"

"Well, as their captain, I couldn't hold them back. They're third and fouth seat. They need to be out gaining experience. And Karakura Town is a great place to do that. They'll stay with Kisuke, of course…and Ichigo and Yoruichi will be about if they need anything. I think they're going to enjoy getting out and doing something on their own."

"I think you're right, Renji," Byakuya said, nodding, "Their powers are strong, but they need to gain experience. A month in Karakura Town should be just the thing for that."

Hajime came running back toward them, squealing happily and leaping into Byakuya's arms. Byakuya lifted him onto his shoulders and continued walking.

"So I heard Squad Six is going to stand guard while they rebuild the Hueco Mundo base," Renji said curiously, "I thought the head captain had given up after the base was knocked down in that last raid, but he seems determined to get it up and running again."

"Yes, Takeo and Rikichi are actually leading that mission, so I will be able to spend some time with you and Hajime," Byakuya replied, squeezing Hajime's hands gently.

"Daddy Bya, can we have a picnic?" the boy asked, "I want a picnic by the water."

"Yes Hajime," Byakuya answered, "Renji and I will take you on a picnic while everyone else is gone."

"Can we pick flowers in the meadow?" he asked.

"Yeah kid," Renji said, reaching out to tousle his hair, "We can pick flowers in the meadow too."

"Can we play hide and seek in the long grass?" Hajime asked, "Or Tigers and Deer?"

"Oh, I don't know about that, Hajime," Renji said grinning, "Daddy Bya's too good at hiding and he is too good at chasing down deer when he's the tiger."

"Fine," said Byakuya resignedly, "I'll be the deer. You two can both be tigers."

"Daddy Ren looks like a tiger!" Hajime observed, "I like his stripes."

"I don't have stripes," Renji said good naturedly, "They're tattoos."

"I don't know," said Byakuya, giving Hajime a sly wink, "they look like stripes to me. Perhaps Renji is part tiger."

Hajime giggled.

"You're a tiger, Daddy Ren?" he asked innocently.

"He's pulling your leg, kid," Renji said, tugging on Hajime's leg.

"No, he's not!" the boy objected, "You pulled my leg! You are a tiger!"

"Fine…" Renji said, pretending to pout, "then I'll be the tiger and the two of you can be deer. I'll catch and eat both of you!"

Hajime leaned over and whispered in Byakuya's ear.

"_You can carry me and you can still run faster than him!"_

"That is true," Byakuya replied, "but that would tire him out, don't you think? I don't know that it's quite fair, Hajime."

"What's not fair? Are you two plotting against me?"

Hajime giggled.

"We made a secret plan! We won't tell you…not even if you tickle us to death!"

"Oh really?" Renji said, narrowing his eyes.

Hajime squealed and launched himself off of Byakuya's shoulders, bounding to the ground and flash stepping away.

"Damn, Byakuya," Renji muttered, "Is it just me or is he getting faster?"

Byakuya sighed.

"Hajime is increasing in power at an accelerated rate, Renji. He is developing more quickly than any soul reaper I've ever seen. It's been a concern of mine for some time."

"You think his zanpakuto will appear soon?" Renji asked.

"I'm not sure…but we need to be prepared when it does."

"But his strength is in healing. Didn't you say that he would be placed in the Fourth Division? If that's so, then it's fine that he's developing so quickly."

"Nothing is guaranteed," Byakuya said quietly, "and I've noticed another ability developing, Renji."

"What?"

"Come down to the meadow with me and I will have him show you."

Byakuya flash stepped ahead. Shaking his head, Renji followed. They reached the top of the waterfall and bounded over the edge. Renji splashed down into the water, while Byakuya dropped in a more controlled motion and skimming the surface and sinking down more slowly. They swam to the edge and climbed out again, walking slowly through the long grasses of the meadow to where Hajime sat with Chisaki, weaving small flowers together. Chisaki lifted a completed circlet of flowers and set it carefully on the boy's head while Hajime continued working on the one he was crafting for Chisaki. The siblings looked up and smiled as their fathers approached.

"That looks like fun," commented Renji, sitting down next to them.

Hajime removed the flower circlet from his head and set it carefully on Renji's, then turned back to his work.

"Lovely," commented Byakuya, "Why, Hajime, you've made Renji look like royalty. How…appropriate."

Renji grinned at Byakuya, enjoying the reference to his secret connection to the spirit king.

Hajime finished a second circlet and set it gently on Byakuya's head.

"Thank you, Hajime," said Byakuya, reaching up to touch the soft petals.

"You are most welcome," he said, in a very polite, aristocratic tone that sounded suspiciously like Byakuya's.

"That's much nicer than that boring old kenseiken…I think so, anyway," said Renji, moving closer to the noble.

"Hajime," said Byakuya, "I'd like you to show Renji what you showed me this morning. Will you do that?"

Hajime nodded, smiling. He looked in a clump of flowers until he spotted a large bumblebee. He moved close as it hovered over the flowers. A calm, serene expression settled over the boy's face as he lowered himself until he was eye to eye with the insect. The spiritual pressure rose around him and they heard him emit a soft buzzing sound. The bumblebee hovered in the air in front of him for a moment, then moved forward and settled on his open palm. Still emitting the soft buzzing sound, the boy gently stroked the back of the huge bee. Renji stared in amazement.

"He can speak to bumblebees?" Renji asked, turning back to Byakuya.

"He can speak to any living creature in its own language, Renji. I think it is an extension of the inner connection that healers use when they connect with the one they are healing. I tested this theory earlier and he was able to make the same connection with deer, squirrels and birds as well. These creatures trusted him completely, even allowing me to touch them."

"Shit…that borders on being a little scary, Bya," Renji said, watching as Hajime released the bee and returned to his flower weaving.

"As with most powers we are given, it has light and dark uses. It underscores our need to proceed with great caution as Hajime is trained. We've taught him to respect all life and to be thoughtful in the use of his powers. We must carefully reinforce that as he ages and grows more powerful. Remember, one must have a strong heart to manage great amounts of power."

Renji nodded, catching the unspoken reference to Kouga Kuchiki.

"Well, if he's anything like you, that won't be a problem," Renji said, smiling warmly.

"Arigato…for the compliment, but you and I both know I wasn't nearly as calm as he is when I was his age."

"No," Renji chuckled, "but you are now…and I think it's rubbed off on him."

Byakuya shook his head.

"I think it's simply how he is. He was always very calm, even as an infant."

"Yeah, he was," Renji agreed.

He turned to look back at the water where Takeo and Takeshi were in the midst of a swimming race. He reached up and removed the flower circlet from his head and set it back on Hajime's.

"Hang on to this, will you? I'm going to go join in on the fun."

He flash stepped back to the water's edge and plunged in. Byakuya watched for a moment, then turned back to Hajime and Chisaki. He watched in silence for a moment as the two continued to carefully weave the flowers together.

"Are you ready for your posting in Karakura Town?" he asked the girl.

"Well, it won't be that much different from staying with them when you send us there, but we will have areas to inspect and guard during some of the time."

"Perhaps," Byakuya replied, "but I think it will feel different once you're there. Being on active duty means things may happen day or night and a day that begins peacefully may not end that way. But you and Takeshi have grown confident in the use of your skills. I know you will do well."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted as Hajime gave a frightened whimper, abandoned the flower circlet he had been working on and leapt into Byakuya's arms. Byakuya and Chisaki stared, following his eyes to a nearby copse of trees.

"What is it, Hajime?" Byakuya asked softly, "What startled you?"

He could feel the panicked cadence of the boy's heart and the small fingers clung to him. His dark eyes had begun to turn golden.

"Hold Hajime for a moment," Byakuya said, handing the boy to Chisaki.

He rose and flash stepped into the trees. All was silent around him except for the echoes of laughter coming from the waterfall area. He extended his senses and stepped deeper into the trees. He felt another presence and the cloaking of reiatsu that told him it was not a friendly presence. He pretended not to notice and edged closer. As he moved, he intensified his spiritual pressure, trying to read the reiatsu pattern hidden beneath the false one that the other was giving off. He heard the sudden hiss of a flash step and the reiatsu faded. A cold feeling settled inside. Someone was watching them…someone who didn't want to be discovered. No longer sensing the presence, he returned to the children. Hajime had gone back to making flower circlets and Chisaki sat nearby, her eyes still on the trees.

"Did you find anything?" she asked as he reached them.

"I didn't see anyone," he said quietly, "but someone was there. Do not worry. I will inform security and have guards patrol here. If there is someone taking an interest in us, he or she will not remain concealed for long."

He turned to Hajime.

"Hajime, do you remember seeing the person or did you merely sense someone there?"

The boy's answer sent a chill down the noble's spine.

"He had white hair over his eyes and he was smiling. He was in that…place…before."

"Hajime…are you certain?" Byakuya asked, glancing back at the trees.

The boy nodded.

"Dad?" Chisaki said, looking suddenly frightened.

"It's fine," he said soothingly, "don't react strongly. He is gone now…and we know to be cautious."

"But why was he here? Why would he be watching us?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. But he has something more in mind than watching. I'm certain he was sent here for a reason beyond that. Watch Hajime. I will be back."

He rose and walked to the water's edge, motioning for Renji to join him. The redhead swam to the edge and climbed out, shaking the water from his hair.

"What is it?" he asked, sensing the noble's disturbed reiatsu.

"Hajime saw Gin…in the trees over there. I went to investigate and found signs of someone being there, but the reiatsu had been disguised. But Hajime said he saw a man with white hair over his eyes and he was smiling."

"Shit…that is Gin."

"Yes…and we know one such as him would not come here merely to watch. He has a mission…and we need to know what it is."

"What do you think he's here for?" Renji asked, his eyes returning to the trees in the distance.

"I don't know. But Aizen seemed very interested in the power of the twins before. He also took an interest in Hajime while we were held in Las Noches this last time. Gin could be waiting for an opportunity to abduct either the twins or Hajime…maybe all of them. I'm not sure."

"Or he could be looking for revenge on Aizen's behalf," Renji suggested.

"Possible," Byakuya replied, "but he would need to separate us…to isolate us."

"Byakuya, we're about to send the twins on their first field mission. Should we maybe wait on that?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Renji…we cannot live in fear of Sosuke Aizen. We have trained the twins well, and they will be watched over by Yoruichi, Kisuke and Ichigo. We have a responsibility to see to their safety and we are doing that, but at the same time, they are officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads. They are strong. We have to let them grow up."

Renji released a troubled sigh, nodding in acquiescence.

"Maybe," he said softly, "but I can't help wishing that they'd stayed little for a bit longer."

"I feel the same," admitted Byakuya, "but that is the way of things. Still…we have Hajime, and I would not be opposed to having additional children with you, Renji."

Renji grinned.

"Only we're not in the spirit kingdom now. And I wonder if Yoruichi would be so quick to volunteer this time. Still…I'd have a million kids with you if you wanted to, Bya."

"I don't know about a million," Byakuya said softly, "but we do have room for a few more."

"What can we have more of?" Hajime asked suddenly from somewhere down near their feet.

"Hajime," Byakuya said, picking the boy up and frowning disapprovingly, "I do believe I've told you not to listen in on other people's conversations. It isn't polite."

"Aw, give him a break, Bya," Renji said, looking sympathetic, "He didn't do any harm. Besides, if we're going to give him a brother or sister we may want to know what he thinks about it."

He patted the boy on the head.

"So Hajime," he said, smiling, "would you like having a little brother or sister someday?"

The boy nodded.

"A sister," he announced matter-of-factly.

"You want a sister?" Byakuya asked, smiling.

Hajime nodded.

"I want you to have a girl baby."

"Well," Byakuya said, looking down at the boy, "we'll see what we can do about that."

Hajime wrapped his arms tightly around the noble and rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder. The boy smiled and his eyes glowed golden for a moment. Byakuya felt a shift in the reiatsu around him and lifted the boy away, looking up at him curiously.

"What did you do, Hajime?" he asked.

The boy giggled.

"I gave Daddy Bya a magical hug."

"A magical hug?"

They were interrupted by a delighted howl that sounded as Takeshi leapt from the cliff and plunged into the water below. Hajime bolted from Byakuya's arms, running to the cliff and scaling its face quickly. Above him, Takeo leapt and did a graceful flip before splashing down into the water. Hajime reached the top and took several steps back, gathering himself. Running forward, he launched himself off the cliff edge and flipped in the air as Takeo had, then fell towards the water. As he neared it, his spiritual pressure increased and he slowed until he dropped into the water with a decidedly anticlimactic plop.

As they watched the children take turns jumping into the lake, Renji turned to Byakuya.

"About Gin being here," he said quietly, "what are we going to do?"

"We will be watchful," Byakuya said, his eyes on the children, "It's all we can do, Renji."

Renji stood in the gardens, looking around to check the position of the guards. There were enough that they should be safe, but he felt uneasy. He hated what Sosuke Aizen had done to Byakuya. Even though Byakuya seemed to have made a full recovery, he saw small differences that others missed. No one knew Byakuya the way Renji did…and he knew there were still wounds that were healing. He hated the idea that Sosuke Aizen still seemed to be taking such an interest in them, though it relieved him that his frightening obsession with the noble had ended when Byakuya was able to use his own zanpakuto against him.

"I just want this to be over," he muttered softly, "I want him to be gone."

He watched the sentries for a few minutes longer, then turned and opened the patio doors that led into the bedroom. The room was dark except for a shaft of moonlight that streamed through the door and came to rest on Byakuya's sleeping form. Renji found himself staring.

He had always thought of Byakuya as being beautiful…and right now, he felt the full force of that beauty. The light touched his pale skin, giving it a soft glow. It added faint bluish highlights to the raven black hair and brightened the relaxed lines of his face. He lay on one side, turned toward Renji, his face resting on the back of one soft, pale hand. Renji could see the soft rise and fall of his breathing.

He made his way across the room to the dressing area and slipped into his nightclothes, leaving the tie undone. He walked back to the bed and stood for a moment, silently admiring the slope of shoulder and back, the way the soft fabric hugged Byakuya's slender form. Taking a slow breath, he closed the distance between them and slipped into bed. He moved close to the noble and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the tie free. Byakuya shifted in his sleep, but did not wake. Renji leaned forward and planted a line of warm kisses down the noble's spine, enjoying the feel of silk against his lips. The kisses drew a soft moan from the waking noble and he turned to face Renji, the dark eyes still misted and half dreaming.

"Renji…" he breathed, still not fully awakened.

There was something about the dark, sleepy eyes and the dreamy expression that entranced the redhead. He leaned forward again and fastened his mouth on the noble's, teasing the full, warm lips apart, and slipping his tongue inside. Byakuya's tongue curled around his and the noble moaned lightly into his mouth, making the redhead's awakened member twitch softly. Byakuya's arms wrapped around him, one hand curling around the back of his neck to bring him more firmly into the kiss, while the other slid down his back and came to rest on his hip. Renji broke away from the noble's mouth and caught a soft, pale earlobe, and nipped and sucked it gently, before releasing it to work his way down the long, slender throat, alternating slow, wet strokes with his tongue and tender bites that sent soft shivers through the body that moved restlessly beneath him. His hands explored the muscular chest, stopping to pleasure the erect nipples before one hand moved down to stroke the softened abdomen, to gently tease the navel before reaching further down to take hold of the noble's hardened arousal. Byakuya moaned and his hips pushed up against the hand that pleasured him.

Renji's hand slid down further, then gently teased the noble's thighs, parting them as his body settled down in between them. He worked his way inside slowly, then paused to enjoy the sight of the tumbled black hair, the lightly flushed cheeks, the hazy moonlit eyes and the glowing white skin of the lover who laid beneath him, waiting for him to move.

He returned to the noble's mouth and bit down on the sensuous lips, thrusting into his warm, willing body and watching the dark eyes blacken with passion and the usually controlled features soften and change as his controls were relinquished and Byakuya gave himself over to the pleasure. His hands gripped Renji tightly and his body rose hungrily to meet each powerful thrust. The redhead shifted, changing the angle of his body, finding the center of pleasure there and sending the noble reeling. His body shuddered and he tightened around Renji, bringing him over the edge of the precipice. The redhead's body seized and shuddered, and he fell onto his lover's chest, panting and moaning in pleasure.

Byakuya turned and Renji curled around him, wrapping an arm around him and lacing their fingers together. He rested his face on the fall of black hair and nuzzled a soft earlobe.

"You're beautiful, Bya," he whispered, "I love you."

The noble's hand tightened on his and he returned the warm sentiments in calm, hushed tones. They drifted off to sleep together, still bathed in the soft moonlight.


	2. Little Sister

**Chapter 2: Little Sister**

Renji stepped out of the Fifth Division office and turned toward the Sixth Division. He walked with an easy, relaxed stride and hummed softly to himself, enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon and looking forward to spending the evening having a quiet dinner at home and playing with Hajime, before taking their evening walk and settling down with Byakuya for the night.

A soft shiver went through him as thoughts of Byakuya entered his mind. Lately it seemed as though he couldn't get his life partner out of his mind. Even after having been with Byakuya for over fourteen years, he was still very affected by Byakuya's beauty…even more so than usual, recently.

He wasn't sure why, but whenever Byakuya crossed his mind, all he could think about was touching his silken black hair, staring into those dark, gray eyes and feeling the touch of that soft pale skin on his. It was even worse when it wasn't just thought. When he was actually with Byakuya now, he noticed everything about the noble. Just that morning, he had come upon Byakuya in the gardens, lying on his stomach on the grass and staring into the koi pond with a beautiful, dreamy expression on his face. He only meant to greet Byakuya and be on his way to work…but somehow they had ended up in bed together. It happened so quickly that Renji wasn't sure who seduced whom or how they got to the bedroom. And that same exchange was happening with increased frequency…not that he minded, but he did wonder why it was happening.

The Sixth Division office appeared before him and he passed through the front door, turning to greet Rikichi. The vice captain was at his desk, completing the last of the day's report filings. He looked up and smiled as Renji walked in. Renji was surprised to see that Byakuya was not at his desk.

"Hey, Renji," Rikichi greeted him, dropping the report he'd been reading into the finished pile, "How's it going?"

"Good…real good. I was just coming to meet Byakuya. Did he get called away or something?" Renji asked.

"He left early. He said nothing was wrong, but he looked kind of fatigued. He's been that way for the last week or so. I've been meaning to ask you about that. I was curious, because everything has been exceptionally quiet the last few weeks, so I don't know why he seems so run down lately."

"Well," Renji said, thinking, "he was sick a couple of days ago, but he said he felt better. Maybe it's just that. Maybe he isn't quite over it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe you should try to get him to take a day or two off and just get well. I have a couple of days before I have to report back to Hueco Mundo. I can watch over things here," Rikichi suggested.

"I'll talk to him about it," Renji said, turning to leave.

He left the Sixth Division and made his way down the streets of the Seireitei and back to Kuchiki Manor. His step was faster than before and his reiatsu, he realized, was a bit disturbed. But as he passed through the entry doors, he found he needn't have worried. Byakuya sat at the table on the garden patio with Hajime, smiling at the boy and looking completely normal. Renji gave a little sigh of relief and moved to join them.

"Hey, I thought you were going to meet me after work. Did you forget?" he asked the noble.

"No," he said, looking up at Renji, "I finished everything I needed to do and decided to come home and spend some time with Hajime."

Renji looked down, noticing for the first time the pot of tea, the plate of still-warm cookies and the small bowls of frosting, sprinkles, and other decorations.

"What's this?" he asked, "Were you two baking?"

Hajime nodded.

"We made sugar cookies and ginger cookies. The sugar cookies are for decorating and the ginger cookies make Daddy Bya's tummy feel better," the boy said.

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"You're not feeling well again?" he asked Byakuya.

"I'm fine, Renji," the noble assured him, "I just thought that since we were making cookies anyway, the ginger cookies would be soothing."

"Here Daddy Ren," Hajime said, handing him a decorated cookie, "I made this one for you. Daddy Bya's has a smiley face and black hair, and yours has red hair and a smile with teeth!"

"Thanks Hajime," Renji said, taking the cookie and giving the boy a gentle squeeze.

"And I made this one for my little sister," he said, handing Byakuya a decorated cookie, "but she can't have cookies yet, so you can eat it for her."

"Still imagining about that sister you want, huh?" said Renji, chuckling, "you haven't stopped talking about it since that day at the waterfall. You really have a one-track mind, kid."

"Hajime has a fascinating imagination," Byakuya said, firmly, "He has been making up interesting stories all afternoon. Perhaps he could tell you one."

Hajime shook his head.

"Storytime isn't again until bedtime. We have to go wash up for dinner."

He hopped down from the chair and ran back into the house. Renji looked after him, laughing softly.

"Baking cookies and eating sweets. And not only eating sweets, but sweets before dinner? What's going on, Bya?"

Byakuya shrugged.

"Hajime wanted to do something different…something fun. He suggested it."

"That's not the part that surprises me. You've been kind of…different lately."

The dark eyes rose calmly to meet his.

"Different?"

"Yeah, ever since the twins left. I don't know. I thought it was just me, but Rikichi said the same thing. He said you've been looking fatigued."

"Rikichi worries too much," Byakuya said, biting into the cookie Hajime had given him for his little sister.

_It's such a silly thing to notice, _Renji thought to himself, _but even watching him eat is making me feel…_

"Renji?" Byakuya queried softly.

Renji looked up, feeling a bit startled.

"Huh?"

"You're staring. Is there something wrong?" the noble asked, taking another bite.

Renji swallowed hard.

"Ah, no. It's just…wait, I thought you didn't like sweets. And you said the ginger cookies were for you. Bya, I'm getting a little confused here. What's going on?"

And he was noticing everything again…the slight tilt of Byakuya's head, the eyes lit with late afternoon sun, the slight glisten of sweat on his skin, and the way he was gazing at Renji with a very curious expression. He noticed there was a small bit of frosting on the full, sensuous lips and leaned forward to lick it away. And then the noble's mouth opened and Renji found himself in the midst of a very heated kiss…a kiss that tasted of tea and sugar, one that took his breath away.

He spotted Rukia approaching and muttered something to her about watching Hajime. Byakuya looked up at him in confusion.

"Renji…what is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, "Privately?"

The noble nodded and followed Renji into their room. As Renji closed the doors, Byakuya looked on, mystified.

"Renji…what…?"

Byakuya suddenly had his breath taken away as he was lifted for a moment, then brought down onto the bed. The redhead's hungry mouth bit down on his, the eager tongue plunging inside and searching again for that delicious sweetness. His hands tore at the noble's clothes and he felt his own being swiftly removed as well. The light scent of cherry blossoms struck his senses and Renji felt dizzy.

He released Byakuya's mouth and attacked the slender throat, nipping it teasingly, then biting down and sucking, sinking into the intense softness and sweetness of the noble's flesh. He heard Byakuya moan softly and felt a strong reaction in his loins. And before he quite realized what he was doing, Renji buried himself in the noble's beautiful body and began moving in and out with fast, deep, trembling thrusts. Byakuya clung to him, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, moaning and panting in pleasure. He released Renji's name in a soft, passionate hiss and the sound of it broke over the redhead, sending him careening into the abyss. He collapsed heavily onto the noble's chest and lay there in a daze, caught up in the soft pulses and heat of release. He pressed his lips warmly to his lover's lightly glistening skin and moaned contentedly.

"Damn!" Renji said, when he could speak intelligibly again, "Byakuya, I just can't get enough of this!"

He was shocked to feel the tremors of soft laughter that passed through the noble.

"You don't hear me complaining, so I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably just that it's so much quieter around here with Takeo and the twins on assignment. We can focus more on each other," Byakuya suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Renji sighed, resting his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Renji," Byakuya said, after a few minutes, "could you let me up now? I need to shower before dinner and I'm already starving."

"Starving?" Renji repeated questioningly, "I thought you and Hajime spent all afternoon eating cookies and drinking tea."

Byakuya gently pushed Renji aside and sat up.

"We did. I don't know why I feel so hungry."

Renji smiled.

"Must be all of the sex."

"Could be," Byakuya said, suppressing a smile.

He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Renji blinked in confusion.

"Bya…didn't you just say you were hungry?" he asked, gazing at the dozing noble.

"Hmm…" he mumbled in return, "now I just feel tired."

"Tell you what," Renji said good naturedly, "You get some rest and I'll bring you something. Any idea what you want?"

"Mmhmm," Byakuya yawned, stretching, "Iced water with lemon slices and some of those ginger cookies."

"No dinner? Cook's making chicken and vegetables with steamed rice tonight."

"Okay, I'll have some of the steamed rice as well."

"All right," Renji chuckled, "Iced water with lemon, ginger cookies and steamed rice."

"And Renji?"

"You want something else?"

"Mmhmm…hurry."

He leaned over and gave the noble a warm kiss, then shook his head, slipped back into his clothes and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That reiatsu pulsation was coming from somewhere near here," Takeshi told his sister, "you look over there in that park and I'll go this way."

Chisaki nodded and shifted to hawk form. She soared over the park, reaching out with her senses and finding nothing. She made several passes, each yielding the same result. Finally, she turned back and reached out with her senses to try to find her brother's reiatsu. She turned toward it and swept off to her left, spotting him quickly and swooping in for a landing next to him. He was studying something and frowning.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"It looks like some hollows came through here, but they didn't close the garganta all of the way. It's not good to leave it open like this. It will attract more hollows. We should check what's just on the other side, then try to close it…or get Kisuke or Yoruichi to close it."

He used his zanpakuto to push the edge open wider and peeked through.

"Nothing much on the other side," he commented, "just looks like an old base. I see Las Noches to the south, but it isn't all that close. Huh…I wonder…"

He trailed off, staring.

"Takeshi?" Chisaki queried, her eyes widening with worry.

He didn't answer for a moment. His eyes went wide and a moment later, Takeshi was pulled through the opening.

"Takeshi!" Chisaki cried, trying to go after him.

As she reached the partially opened garganta, the edge sealed, leaving Chisaki staring at the place where the garganta had been.

"Takeshi!" she gasped again.

She turned toward Kisuke's shop, shifting to her bird form and flying at top speed. In moments, she was swooping down to land and shifting back to her shinigami form. She ran inside, yelling for Kisuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke just as the sun was rising, groaning softly and feeling nauseous. He rolled over, pulling free of Renji and took a sip of the lemon water, then coughed and paled. Renji's hand touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked sleepily.

Byakuya nodded.

"I'll be fine. It's just that stomach ache again."

Renji chuckled.

"I told you not to eat all of those cookies!"

"Renji…please don't talk about food, right now," Byakuya groaned, lying down again.

He turned onto his side and curled around a pillow.

"Sorry," Renji said sympathetically, "Can I do anything to help?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied softly.

"How can I help, Bya?"

"Don't get between me and the bathroom," Byakuya gasped, jumping out of bed and flash stepping across the room.

Renji shook his head and grimaced at the sounds that issued from the bathroom.

"Ugh, looks like someone's not going to work today," he muttered.

He knocked softly.

"Bya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, Renji," Byakuya assured him, "I feel much better now."

"Shit, I hope so! That sounded nasty."

"Renji?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up…"


	3. Blood on the Sand

**Chapter 3: Blood on the Sand**

Renji touched Byakuya gently on the shoulder to wake him. The noble rolled over, still looking somewhat pale to Renji. He smiled sympathetically.

"We've had a hell butterfly from Karakura Town. I thought you'd want to hear," he said softly.

Byakuya nodded sleepily. He came more widely awake as Yoruichi's worried voice issued from the fluttering insect.

Byakuya, Renji, there is trouble here. Takeshi and Chisaki were patrolling near here and discovered a partially opened garganta. While looking through the openeing, Takeshi was pulled through and he disappeared into Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and I are going into Hueco Mundo to track him. Follow our reiatsu in and meet us there as soon as you can."

Byakuya's eyes widened and rose to meet Renji's.

"We don't have anyone to watch Hajime!" he exclaimed softly.

"It's an emergency," Renji said, "Bring him and let's go."

A few minutes later, they were flash stepping toward Hueco Mundo. They entered near the shinigami base and paused while Byakuya searched for Takeshi's reiatsu. He sensed it somewhere south of Hueco Mundo, and sensed Yoruichi's and Ichigo's not far from it.

"This way," he told Renji, "quickly.

The dark sands flew by as they flash stepped across the sands. Byakuya was relieved to note that he didn't sense any pursuit or any hollows between them and where he sensed the boy's reiatsu. They closed in on the area and slowed to approach it more cautiously. They honed in on Yoruichi's reiatsu and soon met Ichigo, Chisaki and her, crouching in the rocks near an old base.

"He's inside the base. We have been watching," Yoruichi said softly, "We saw Sousuke Aizen arrive a short time ago. Gin is in there too. We haven't been able to figure out what they are doing, but they don't seem to have hurt him in any way."

"I saw a break in the wall back there," Byakuya said, I might be able to slip inside and have a closer look."

He handed Hajime to Renji.

"You think that's a good idea, going in alone?" Ichigo asked softly.

"One person has a better chance of avoiding attention, Ichigo," Byakuya replied, turning toward the break in the wall. He worked his way closer to the wall, mindful of the presence of guards nearby. Silently, he stood by the opening, reaching out with his senses and waiting until he was satisfied that it was relatively safe. Carefully, masking his reiatsu, Byakuya slipped through the opening. He peeked cautiously around a corner and found a long hallway with several attached hallways. He followed the main hallway, then broke off in the direction of Takeshi's reiatsu. As he walked, he remained watchful, extending his senses in all directions. He sensed Aizen and Gin nearby, but it appeared that they were not in the same room as Takeshi. He approached the room where Takeshi was and felt a small nagging feeling of disquiet at the lack of guards outside the door. There were no guards inside either, although he did sense some just around the corner. He stepped forward and slipped quietly into the room. It was dark inside and it took the noble's eyes a moment to focus. As they did, he gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

Ahead of him, Sousuke Aizen stood holding a bound Takeshi against him. Gin stood smiling beside them.

"Byakuya," Aizen said in a frighteningly cold tone, "how kind of you to stop in to see us. I won't ask why you have come. I will get to the point. I took Takeshi and brought him here, then made sure you could follow. You see, Byakuya, I wanted you to be here. I wanted you to see."

Gin drew his weapon. Byakuya drew Senbonzakura and moved forward. He froze as Aizen brought his blade to the boy's throat. Takeshi held very still, and Byakuya sensed that he was looking for an opening to break away. The noble quietly used a kido spell to send a chair crashing into the wall behind them. As they turned to see what had fallen, the boy broke free. Unable to flash step or change forms, Takeshi instead ran towards Byakuya. The noble saw Gin release his zanpakuto and his heart froze.

"Get down, Takeshi!" he shouted, sending a blast of kido to block Gin's sword.

The room exploded in pink petals and stirred dust. There was the sickening sound of metal biting into flesh and Byakuya heard Takeshi's wounded cry. He flashed stepped forward as the room began to clear. Aizen and Gin stood ahead of Byakuya with their weapons poised over Takeshi, who laid, bleeding, on the ground.

"Sousuke!" Byakuya gasped, "what have you done?"

Aizen's eyes were cold and triumphant.

"I believe I just made you pay for killing my son, Byakuya," he said in a calm, quiet tone, "And once we finish him off, we are going to finish you, Renji and the ones who came with you."

"Stop, Sousuke, don't do this. You…you can't do this! Takeshi is just a boy."

"So was my son," said Aizen, sheathing his weapon, "Finish him off, Gin."

Byakuya flash stepped toward them trying desperately to reach them before the weapon could strike, but as he reached the place where they were, they disappeared and appeared further ahead. He flash stepped again, his heart chilled as he watched Gin's blade fall towards the boy. They flash stepped away again and Byakuya heard the blade strike Takeshi. The boy's scream tore through him and the sudden fall and disappearance of his reiatsu froze the noble in his tracks.

"Bring the body, Gin," he heard Aizen say, "They shall have no peace. It is exactly what they deserve."

Byakuya threw himself at them, but watched in horror as they faded away. He slid to a stop and dropped to his knees at the spot where Takeshi had fallen. A pale hand touched the blood on the ground and he stared uncomprehendingly. He felt the reaction break over Renji, Yoruichi, over Ichigo and Chisaki and Hajime. He remained frozen on his knees, his head lowered and his eyes tightly closed. The images replayed themselves in his mind until he couldn't see anything else.

"Takeshi…" he whispered, "Takeshi…"

A sudden shift in the reiatsu around him, brought the noble back to awareness. Something was very wrong. Although Aizen had said that they were going to kill everyone with him, what he now felt was the withdrawal and disappearance of the reiatsu of all of the hollows that had been present only moments before. Slowly, he felt the rising of power around him. He couldn't sense the source, but he knew immediately that it was the buildup to whatever end Aizen had planned for all of them. Forcing himself to his feet, he shot back out of the room and into the hallway as the power continued to swell around him. He reached out in his mind for Renji.

_Takeshi is dead. Aizen and Gin killed him. Renji…you have to get everyone clear now. I am coming. Do not come inside._

He flash stepped down the empty hallways, the memories still beating against his mind and heart as he raced for the break in the wall. The spirit energy continued to rise around him, sending tremors through the base, causing rock to break away and crash down all around him. As he closed on the opening, he felt the power reach its peak. The rock began to glow all around him, and Byakuya felt the wave of destruction bursting toward him. As he tore through the opening, he turned back. His eyes widened, he pulled Senbonzakura and released his senkei.

The pink swords rose around him and provided cover for the others who were running for the safety of the desert. He heard Renji call out his name…and Chisaki screaming as the entire base exploded. The blast sent shockwaves through Byakuya's senkei, shaking it, but unable to break through it. Byakuya relaxed slightly, allowing himself a small sigh of relief.

Then a second blast shattered the senkei and took him off his feet. He turned aside, his kido shield forming instantly around him, but the shock of the blast shattered that as well and Byakuya felt the pain of torn and burned skin, of shattered bone. He was falling and the blade was falling from his hand. He saw a glimpse of someone rushing toward him, then everything disappeared in a heart rending scream of pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya!" Renji cried as the noble's senkei was destroyed before his eyes.

He watched in horror as the outline of his life partner appeared against the brightness of the explosion. The blast sent him violently to the ground…and then Renji was running. He was flash stepping to the fallen noble's side as fast as his legs would carry him. Reaching Byakuya's side, he knelt next to his life partner and carefully turned him onto his back. He started to raise his healing power, but then stopped, staring at the extent of the damage. He caught his breath sharply.

"Kami…I…I can't heal this."

Yoruichi, Ichigo, Chisaki and Hajime reached his side and stared down at the two in dismay.

"I can't heal this," Renji repeated, "He needs Captain Unohana…but there isn't time."

"I can carry him," Chisaki said softly, "I am strong enough now to carry all of you."

"Hurry!" Renji gasped softly.

The girl shifted to hawk form and slowly began to grow in size.

"I don't know how we'll even move him," Renji went on, almost breathless with grief, "Everything on the left side is shattered…everything…kami…hurry, Chisaki!"

Suddenly, Renji felt a small body push past him and golden light flared blindingly around them. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light flared, then faded. When they opened their eyes again, Hajime stood over Byakuya, his small hands wrapped around the hilt of a small zanpakuto. Light continued to spark and flash around the boy and the zanpakuto as he leaned over Byakuya and touched the tip of the blade to his body. A golden sphere rose around the two, cutting them off from the others. Squinting, they could still see Hajime kneeling next to Byakuya, his hands now extended over the noble. They traveled down the bloodied face, over the torn and broken shoulder, down the broken arm, ribs and leg. And as they moved, the light flared gently, passing into the noble's still form. All the while, Byakuya laid perfectly still, barely even seeming to draw breath.

The others watched in awe as the small child's power flared and swelled around them. No one spoke or moved. All eyes were fixed on the boy and the injured captain. Slowly, the golden light began to recede. It drew away from the noble and sank back into the small boy that knelt beside him.

Hajime swayed softly as the light left him. Slowly, he fell forward, landing softly onto the noble.

Renji rushed forward, pulling Hajime into his arms and leaning over Byakuya. The others closed in around them, staring.

"The worst of it is healed," Renji said disbelievingly, "Kami, it would have taken major surgery to fix what I saw before…if it even could be fixed. He's still in shock. Come on, let's get him home."

He handed Hajime to Yoruichi. Ichigo stepped forward and helped to lift the noble onto Chisaki's hawk form. The huge bird rose into the air and turned toward the Seireitei. No one could think of anything to say. Yoruichi sat, holding a soundly sleeping Hajime in her lap. The boy's zanpakuto rested beside her. Ichigo sat next to her, his eyes distant. Renji knelt beside Byakuya, holding the noble's hand and staring down at him intently. As they neared the Seireitei's border, Byakuya began to stir. He tried to sit up, but Renji pushed him gently back down.

"Don't move too much," he said quietly, "Hajime healed the worst of it, but you are still in need of more healing."

Byakuya's shattered eyes met Renji's and his soft pained words were barely audible over the rush of wind as they flew.

"I followed Takeshi's reiatsu into one of the rooms. I sensed Aizen and Gin, but somehow they had thrown my senses off and I didn't know they were with Takeshi. Aizen said they were going to kill him, so I created a distraction and he tried to run. They'd sealed away is spirit energy, so he couldn't flash step or change form. Renji, I tried to use Senbonzakura to stop it. I tried to reach him but…I wasn't fast enough…I couldn't get there before…Renji…"

"Shh," Renji said, tears beginning to stream down his face.

He leaned closer and pulled Byakuya into his arms

"I know you did everything you could, Bya. There was nothing you could do. They were determined to kill him. Please…don't blame yourself.

"But if I'd listened to Ichigo…if I'd taken someone with me…" he went on.

Renji put his fingers gently over the noble's lips to stop the words.

"Byakuya, stop. This isn't your fault. Everything you did was textbook perfect. You did exactly what anyone would…or should have done. Rest now. We're almost home. We're going to get you to the Fourth Division and get you fixed up, okay?"

Renji shivered softly as the tension left Byakuya's body and awareness left his eyes. He stared sightlessly past Renji and up into the sky as they left Hueco Mundo and passed through the senkaimon on their way home.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well," said Gin appreciatively, "I'd say that went perfectly, "wouldn't you?"

Aizen gazed out the window, across the sands to where the shinigami base stood in the distance.

"I don't know about perfectly," he replied softly, "After all, Byakuya and Renji managed to escape."

"You would have had them if it hadn't been for that little demi-god son of theirs," Gin commented.

"Yes…Hajime is an interesting child. I've never known one so young to wield such power. So now he has a zanpakuto. I wonder…"

"Sousuke," Gin said, interrupting Aizen's thoughts, "What do you intend to do now? You did what you planned. I'm not sure why you felt the need for such a showy display…and I don't understand the decoy at all. Sousuke, what are you planning for him?"

Aizen continued to stare solemnly out over the desert. He was silent for some time.

"The boy is very strong, Gin. I can use that strength."

He turned back to face Gin.

"Besides, it is another way to take revenge on them. They killed my son. I made them believe Takeshi is dead. I let Byakuya come close, so he would see…so he would blame himself for not being able to save his son. I hope it tears him apart, Gin. I hope it rips his heart to shreds until there is nothing left. If it does enough damage, I won't have to kill him. There won't be any life left in him. He knows what I felt now. He knows what I felt when I watched them kill my son!"

"But…how will you get him to work with you? He isn't likely to come along willingly."

Aizen smiled.

"That is the very best part of all, Gin," he said softly, "I will take Byakuya's son and erase him…I will take all of the memories that were his and replace them. When I am finished with Takeshi Kuchiki, he will believe wholeheartedly that he is my son. Then, I will let him kill them. I will lure them, lull them into thinking they can have him back, then Takeshi Kuchiki will kill his own family!"


	4. Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

"How are you feeling now, Captain Kuchiki?" asked Captain Unohana.

"Not half so well as I should," he admitted softly, "but you must understand that I have to return to the manor. The children need me to be there."

"Your children need you to be whole again, Byakuya," said Unohana firmly, "You are not well enough to leave yet."

Byakuya sat up and turned to look into her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I am not aware of that? I know I am not in a fit state to leave, but Captain, my family has suffered a devastating loss. Despite the damage to my body, I must be with them. This is not a choice I am making. It is a simple fact. My children need their father. My Soul Bonded needs somewhere to put his grief. You saw Renji when he came in with me!"

"Yes," she admitted softly, "He was beside himself…between what happened to Takeshi and his worry for you. But, Byakuya, aren't you only going to inflame that worry by leaving here so soon? Simply put, you and I both know you are not up to this."

"Yes, well, the circumstances of our lives never concern themselves with what we are 'up to.' Events present themselves and we sometimes have no choice but to find the strength to push through them. The circumstances I am in demand that I go to be with my family. You can either assist me in getting onto my feet of you can stand aside. Either way, I am returning home. I must. There is no other choice. I cannot simply leave Renji and Yoruichi to deal with the fallout of this. I am very much aware of how badly I was injured…and once I am at home, I give you my word that I will rest. I am asking you to help me. I just need to have enough strength to get home. Once I am there, I will follow your advice to the letter."

She looked as though she wanted to argue the point further, but was stopped when the door opened and Renji stepped into the room. Byakuya could see the redness in his eyes, the weight of the emotion. He smiled at them, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Is he giving you trouble, Captain Unohana?" the redhead asked, "I told him that if he didn't behave I wouldn't bring the ginger cookies."

Captain Unohana looked from Byakuya to Renji and back again. She sighed softly.

"Captain Abarai," she said quietly, "I have decided that under the circumstances, Byakuya should return home to grieve with his family. Normally after such injury, I would recommend a hospital stay, but Byakuya needs to be with his children…and with you. I will send Hanatarou home with you to continue to monitor his recovery…and I will come to the manor once each day to examine him myself. I assure you. Byakuya will get the care he needs."

Renji looked from Captain Unohana's lowered eyes to Byakuya's determined ones.

"You talked her into this, didn't you?" Renji said softly, "Byakuya, I just watched you nearly get blown to pieces. I know the damage I saw. And even though Hajime could knit the shattered bones back together, you have got to still be feeling the pain of them having been broken."

"I am," Byakuya admitted, "but if you truly know me, Renji, then you know my body isn't half so broken as my heart. And that being true, there is only one place I can be right now. I need to be at home…with our children…with you, Renji. My physical injuries require a bed and a healer. I can have that here or there. But my heart requires being with my loved ones who are suffering as I am. Renji…I can't stay here. This is not me being stubborn or difficult. I am giving you the honest truth of it. Captain Unohana knows this. It is why even though she wishes me to stay, she has chosen to support me in leaving. And I am asking for your support as well."

Renji hesitated, staring defeatedly into the dark, pained eyes. He wasn't going to change his life partner's mind and he knew it.

"Damn it, Byakuya," he said in a trembling voice, "you had better not make me regret this. I'll take you home, then…but you have to give me your word that you will do whatever she tells you to do. I need you…but I need you to be well again."

"I will be," Byakuya promised, "and you have my word that I will do nothing to worsen my condition."

Renji nodded slowly.

"Fine, I'll go see to your discharge then."

Captain Unohana shook her head.

"Do not worry about that, Renji," she said softly, "just take him home now. I'll take care of things here."

"Thank you," Renji said gratefully, "as you can tell, I've got enough shit to deal with right now."

He turned to Byakuya and offered him a hand. The noble took hold of it and Renji helped him to his feet. He started across the room, but suddenly found himself swept off his feet and into Renji's arms. The redhead gave him a half-hearted smile.

"If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it my way. Hold on. We'll be home in a flash."

Byakuya tightened his arm around Renji and rested his head on a strong shoulder, closing his eyes. A flash step later, the healing center was behind them and they were on their way home.

"I left the kids with Yoruichi and Rukia," Renji told him, "Chisaki is taking this really hard. She doesn't say anything, but she can't stop crying. Maybe she'll talk to you. Hajime is still wiped out. Captain Unohana looked at him when we brought you in. She said that the arrival of his zanpakutou and the way he healed you just drained him. She said that he will sleep for as much as a day, but he will be fine. Rikichi went back to Hueco Mundo and sent Takeo back, so he's here. And Hotaru has been pretty much running things, making sure that visitors coming to check in on us are greeted and made comfortable…stuff like that that none of the rest of us can deal with."

Byakuya didn't answer, but nodded into Renji's shoulder. They reached the manor and Renji set Byakuya back on his feet. Leaning against Renji, he passed through the entry and into the manor. As they stepped onto the outer walkway, they found Yoruichi, Rukia and Takeo sitting at the table on the garden patio. Rukia's eyes were red from crying and she leaned against Yoruichi, whose golden eyes were intense and tightly controlled. She looked up questioningly as they approached.

"I thought you might do something like this, Byakuya," she said softly, "You should still be in the healing center."

"We are all doing what we feel we must, Senpai," he answered quietly.

She nodded.

"I understand, "and I would probably be doing the same thing, so I'm not going to fault you for it. Just…try not to do too much. We've already lost more than we can handle."

Byakuya reached out and touched her cheek with a warm hand.

"Yes," he agreed, "we have."

Byakuya left the garden and followed the walkway down to Chisaki's room. He swallowed hard and forced himself past Takeshi's closed door. He couldn't deal with that right now. Right now his head was spinning and he knew he should get off his feet…but someone needed to reach Chisaki and help her.

She was lying on her bed, silent and unmoving. Her cheeks were tear-stained and Byakuya was relatively certain that she had only stopped crying because she hadn't the energy to cry anymore. She didn't look up as he entered the room and didn't respond when he said her name. Abandoning words and ready to drop from exhaustion and injury, Byakuya sat down next to her and pulled her close. She let her head drop onto his shoulder and rested against him.

"I didn't think you were coming home," she said finally, her voice betraying her weariness.

Byakuya gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Chisaki," he said softly, "where else could I be?"

She buried her face in his shoulder, comforted by the calm strength of her father's reiatsu, the warm familiarity of his touch and the soothing scent of sakura blossoms. With Byakuya there, she could forget for a moment that she had lost half of herself. She could bury herself in his strength and let it take her back to when she did have a twin brother, when they spent every day together, before they even had zanpakutous. She could feel them running side-by-side down the forest trail, launching over the edge of the cliff and splashing down into cold clear water. She could remember games of tag in the grassy meadow, earning reprimands for using their animal forms to fight…but most of all, she could remember when they were still small enough that each could sit on one of their father's knees as they rested beneath the sakura trees and listened as Byakuya shared stories of the Kuchiki family or myths and legends of the stars that lit the night sky. It was as though she could only connect with those things now and not be buried in pain, because she always found her strength in his presence. So even though she knew he was hurt and shouldn't be there, she clung to him gratefully.

"You should go and rest, Dad," she said softly, "I'll be okay. I'm glad you are here. I feel better because you're here."

"Shh," he said, kissing her forehead like he always had when wishing her good night, "close your eyes and try to sleep for a while. I promise you, it will help you to cope."

She felt his reiatsu wrap warmly around her, as warm and comforting as the arms that held her. She closed her eyes and welcomed the calm, safe feeling of being near him. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

When she was asleep, Byakuya kissed her on the cheek and gently pulled free of her. He left her sleeping and moved back out onto the walkway. He started back toward the garden, but came to a stop as he reached Takeshi's room. He stood gazing at the closed door for a moment, then reached out and opened it. Everything was as it had been that last day before he left for Karakura Town…and he couldn't help remembering…

"What? No tale about the Kuchiki family legacy, no reminder to mind my manners?" Takeshi said, laughing.

"_No," Byakuya said, allowing the slightest of smiles, "I just wanted to come and wish you well before your first field mission. I was your age when I left the Seireitei on my first field mission. I still remember what it felt like. After all of the lessons, all of the hours spent training and growing strong, it was exhilarating to finally use all of that…to stop preparing for the future and to begin living it."_

_Takeshi looked surprised._

_"It's funny…but before you came in, that's what I was thinking. I was thinking about how hard Chisaki and I had trained so that we could do this…and I was worried you and Renji would change your minds about sending us, because you saw Gin lurking around. I was glad when you decided to let us go. I know you must be worried, but you did the right thing, Dad. We need to do this. It's right that you should let us go."_

"Was it?" he whispered, gazing at the pictures on the wall that traced Takeshi's life from birth to age 13, "Was it really right to send you, even knowing that Gin was out there watching? Renji questioned it. And I might have as well, but my heart answered before my mind could stop me. I sent you because I knew how I would feel if our roles were reversed. I remembered how it felt to finally be on the verge of growing up, to be poised on the edge between childhood and manhood. In my mind, I did fear for you, but my heart made me say the words you so wanted to hear. And now I have to wonder if listening to my heart will ever stop causing such pain and destruction. Was I right to send you…or was it just a fatal mistake?"

He flinched in surprise as Renji's arms wrapped around him and his head came to rest on Byakuya's shoulder from behind.

"Don't do that," Renji whispered in his ear, "Don't second guess yourself. I was there too, Byakuya. I did question whether or not to send them…"

"And you were right to do that. I should have…"

"No, we were right to send them. They were as safe with Yoruichi and Kisuke as they would have been here. Aizen was determined to take him. We don't know that he would have been any safer had we held them back."

"Renji, don't you see? Twice now, I should have made a difference…and twice I failed him."

"No," Renji said, tightening his arms around the noble, "That's not how I see it. And I won't let you go on thinking that. You did the right thing in sending him to Karakura Town as planned…and when he was taken, you put yourself at risk to save him. You couldn't help what happened. You have to stop thinking that you could."

He released Byakuya and took him by the hand.

"Come on," he said quietly, "Chisaki and Hajime are sleeping now. Everyone else is coping as well as can be expected. You have to take care of yourself now."

They returned to the walkway and Byakuya watched as Renji closed the door. Renji slipped an arm around the noble and they started down the walkway. A few steps later, Byakuya paused and Renji turned to look at him. His face had gone even more pale than usual and he was taking a slow, deep breath, holding one hand to his midsection.

"Are you all right?" Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"I just feel…weak," Byakuya replied, resting his weight against the redhead.

"Bya, when did you last eat?" Renji asked.

Byakuya shook his head.

"I don't remember."

"Then come with me. You're going to bed…and I'll bring you some tea and whatever food sounds good to you."

"Kami, Renji, nothing sounds good to me, right now," Byakuya said, starting along the corridor.

"Well, we'll keep it simple then…tea, toast…"

"And perhaps some ginger cookies," Byakuya added, "I think I could manage those."

"All right," said Renji, managing a smile, "but you have to share a few with me this time."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you do that?" Takeshi asked Sosuke Aizen, his body trembling with rage, "Why did you hurt my father that way?"

"You know why," Aizen replied in a soft, quiet voice.

"No…I don't," Takeshi went on, "I've never understood why you hated him so…why you are always out to hurt him…why you always try to hurt our family. What did he do to you that made you do all of these things? You've been hurting him over and over…for as long as I can remember."

"Well, Takeshi, I imagine you deserve to know," Aizen replied, "Very well, then, I shall tell you. It began when I was making my plans to overthrow the spirit king. I made the decision to do that because I saw great injustice in our lives, so much unnecessary suffering. The spirit king does not trouble himself with such things as poverty and starvation, the unfairness of so few having so much wealth and the rest having nothing. Byakuya was heir to one of the wealthiest clans. And like the spirit king, they did nothing to change things for the better. So when I made my plans, it seemed right to use Rukia, someone close to him, to bring down the ruling class. But Byakuya interfered with my plans. Although he did not oppose or stop the execution, he got in the way when I ordered Rukia killed."

"What did you expect him to do?" hissed Takeshi, "You tried to kill Rukia…someone he loved!"

"Don't you understand?" asked Aizen, "Byakuya was one of them. He ruthlessly allowed her to be sentenced to death and he would have let it happen…if not for Ichigo Kurosaki. Their battle made him see reason. It made him change. And suddenly I had to question what I had done. I had assumed that the noble class was beyond redemption, that they were not worth saving. But he nearly died to save one who he loved. He interfered with that vision I had…and it threatened my plans. Because how could I gain support for my plans if I was wrong about the ruling class? Who would support me if noble families came to be seen as honorable or caring? I was confused that one like him should have a heart at all. It confused me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. So when Renji Abarai fell into my hands, I knew I had to bring Byakuya here. I needed to know what made him change. Not Ichigo Kurosaki…nothing outside, but what happened inside, that made him risk his life. I used Renji to capture him and I set out to break him as I had done with so many others…so that I could study his mind and understand why he wasn't what I expected. But I found the strangest thing. When I saw him being tortured…I felt for him. He is a noble and I was supposed to hate him…but by showing his inner humanity, he became more human in my eyes. And the more I watched him suffer, the more I felt for him…until I couldn't bear it anymore. Takeshi, that was when I realized that I was falling in love with him."

"That's not love, you sick bastard!" Takeshi snapped, "I don't know what it is, but it isn't anything like love!"

Aizen gazed at him for a moment.

"Love cannot be defined, Takeshi Kuchiki," he said softly, "It is unique to each person. And when I fell in love with Byakuya, I defined it in my own way. I thought about him often…for many years until the day at the Hueco Mundo base when he fell into my hands again. I broke him, Takeshi. I did it because he was with Renji. I had to break him so that he would belong to me. Unfortunately, although I gained control of his body and mind, I could not reach his heart. The heart that reached out to save Rukia, the one that made him different among the nobles, the one that threatened my resolve and made me love him…I could not, in the end, possess it. And because I could not capture his heart, he escaped me…and he eventually broke the controls I had placed upon him. I hated him for doing that…for ruining everything I had tried to build between us. I would have given anything to have him love me…but he ruined everything, so I must kill him. I cannot tolerate still knowing he draws breath, Takeshi."

"Why? Because he is brave and strong? Strong enough to survive what you did to him? Or was it because he loves Renji? Was it because you found that his love for Renji was so strong that you couldn't break it? That no matter what you did, he would never betray that love?"

Aizen turned and struck the boy sharply across the face. Takeshi's eyes flared and he struggled within the hold of the kido field.

"I see them in you…Takeshi Kuchiki," Aizen said softly, "And now I see there is only one thing I can do."

He stepped closer.

"I have to erase you. I have to take their love and make it disappear. What they feel for each other ruined my plans. It made him defy me. It led me to the actions that brought him a third time into my hands. And it led to the death of my son. So now, I'm going to erase that love…erase you, and I will use you to destroy them…both of them. You may remember that once I used Kyoka Suigetsu to take Byakuya's memories. I'll do the same to you, Takeshi. And when you are gone, I will fill you with a new self, a new purpose. I will send you back home again when you are ready. You will return to them…and you will kill them."

"No…I won't. My father broke your hypnosis…and somehow I will to," Takeshi said, his face pale, "Somehow I'll keep you from doing this. You won't hurt them!"

"No," said Aizen, resting a hand on the boy's face, "I don't have to. I have you to do that."

He drew his weapon and brought it close to the youth. Trapped within the kido field, Takeshi could only stare.

"Shatter," Aizen whispered, "Kyouka Suigetsu."

Takeshi closed his eyes against the golden light, but he felt it slip easily into his mind. The touch itself carried no pain, but as he felt it begin to draw away his memories, Takeshi felt panic set in. He took a deep breath and fought the leaving of each memory, each piece of him that Aizen sought to steal away.

"It won't help," Aizen whispered, "You can't stop it. You're not as strong as him. Relax, let them disappear."

He was still fighting, but he was losing focus. He didn't remember the man in front of him…how he came to be in this place, what was happening. Names and faces were falling away and disappearing. As the last began to fade, Takeshi gathered what strength he had left and used it to grab on to one image. He couldn't remember her name, but he knew her face. Even when everything else was gone, he still had her. And knowing that he still had something, gave him comfort. The kido field released and he fell into someone's arms.

"Sleep now," a soft voice told him, "When you wake, you will know who you are. When you wake, I will tell you your name."

Aizen carried the unconscious youth to a small bedroom. He laid him on the bed and sat down next to him, thinking.

"I called him Shin, meaning heart," he said quietly, "You will be the blade that cuts him. You will be Kenshin. You will be a brother to my Akira. You will avenge him as any good brother would. Sleep, Kenshin. When you wake, we will have much work to do."


End file.
